Difference in Getting Together
by Vixin2
Summary: Just an alternate take that came to mind of how my oc, Elaine Hawthorne, could have gotten together with Descole had they met some time before Last Spectre. Spoilers for Azran Legacy. Rated T just in case. Might have a second chapter, but not guaranteed. Descole/Elaine(OC).


Elaine was familiar enough with blind dates. Having a self-imposed policy on not dating anyone from work (if something happened, she wasn't going to risk her career), Elaine usually accepted date offers from people who asked her outside of the museum (or visitors to the museum. Elaine didn't think her rule could apply to visitors) and blind date offers from friends. While she had been on plenty of dates before, altogether she has had seven boyfriends. Her first one when she was growing up in France before her father's job moved, two in secondary school, three in college and one since she started working in the London Museum.

And what had gone wrong with them? The one in France was a mutual breakup since long distance wouldn't have worked for them. The rest were also mutual, and were mostly due to loss of interest and that 'spark'.

But this date she was heading to now was hopefully going to be a good one. She didn't know anything about who she was seeing except he was an archaeologist too, which pleased Elaine since it already gave them something in common. One of the museum receptionists, Ginerva, had helped set up the date. Apparently she had a cousin who was friends with this guy, and the friend was able to convince him to go on this date.

Her date for the evening was going to be in a nice restaurant, so Elaine donned a simple but formal scarlet dress and put her light brown hair into a semi-bun. It felt the most appropriate for the restaurant she was heading to, and she was sure her mystery man would like it.

Music was playing on a piano when she first entered the formal restaurant. Elaine went to the maitre D and asked,

"Pardon moi, but there's a reservation for myself and someone else 'ere I believe."

"And your name?" he asked as he looked through the reservation book.

"Elaine Hawthorne. I wasn't told the name of my date tonight. Just that it was 'ere." The Maitre D looked through the book and then nodded to himself.

"Ah, yes. Allow me to show you to your table."

The maitre D showed Elaine to a table near a window. The table was decorated in a similar manner to the others tables. A pale, cream tablecloth with a small glass vase with a few flowers in it with two single red candles on either side of the flowers.

"The gentleman actually called ahead a short time before you arrived. He said he might be a little late due to something coming up. But he shouldn't be too long. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Oui, monsieur. Water sil vous plait." He nodded and left. Leaving Elaine to wait by the table, looking out of the window of the streets in case there was anything of interest to watch while she waited or in case she spotted her possible blind date pass the glass. A waiter had returned with two glasses and a jug of water with ice cubes, and Elaine had helped herself to a glass for her slightly parched throat as she waited patiently.

"Elaine Hathorne?" Elaine jumped a little and looked up. Her blind date was here, and Elaine certainly had no problems with him so far. He looked like he could have been five years older than her at the most. His hair was brown that curled at the ends and his eyes were red, as were the frames of his glasses.

"Oui," Elaine answered, giving a charming smile. "You must be my date for this evening. Pleased to meet you," she said, holding her hand out to shake his.

"Indeed I am." He lightly shuck her hand before taking his seat across from her. "Apologies for being late. Something went a bit wrong today, and it needed my full attention. I actually considered rescheduling this date but Raymond insisted her could handle the problem on his own."

"Well, you're 'ere now and you called ahead at least. And, I should apologise myself. I wasn't actually told your name." Elaine paused a second though. "'Owever, your face does seem familiar. Did you do an article recently?"

"Desmond Sycamore, and not too recently but I did write a paper about two months about the castle ruins found in north Wales."

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar. I've actually read a few of your articles. You're an expert on ancient ruins and such, oui?"

"I couldn't really deny it." He gave a charming smile. "And I believe there was a mention of you being an archaeologist yourself?"

"Well, oui. When I'm not on excavations I'm one of the London Museum curators, but I would mainly consider myself an archaeologist."

"Been on any interesting digs lately?"

"Sadly, no," answered Elaine before the waiter who brought the water arrived to give them their menus.

The talk over dinner went well, and was very enjoyable. Admitably, Desmond's jokes were… not something an average person (or any person in general) would find funny. They were more like dull short stories. But it was still interesting to talk to him.

"I'm not going to deny, I was a bit unsure about doing this. But I'm actually having a good time," Desmond admitted. Giving a small smile as they ate their slices of nutty chocolate cake with peppermint tea syrup. "It's been a while since I've been on any dates."

"Busy with work?" Elaine guessed.

"Well… Yes." Desmond's smile dropped a little. He looked a bit unsure. Maybe slightly awkward. "But, I should probably mention that I was married a few years ago. But sadly, Lucy died during labour."

"Oh." Elaine's smile dropped. "I'm sorry to 'ear that. And your child?"

"Johanna," Desmond filled in. "She was healthy. Nothing wrong with her, thank goodness. Though, she actually got a little ill today which is why I was late. But Raymond assured me he would be able to look after her."

"'Ow old is she?"

"She's four. Almost five."

"Do you 'ave a picture of 'er?"

"Let me get it out…" Desmond shifted through his jacket pocket, took out his wallet and removed a picture before handing it to Elaine. Elaine took it and looked it over. It was a picture of Desmond with his little girl. A cute little girl with blondish brown hair in a side plait, and red eyes just like her father.

"She looks adorable," Elaine said as she smiled. She always had a fondness for children.

"Thank you." Desmond was smiling again. "I suppose one of the reasons I haven't been on a date until now was because I wasn't sure if any woman would be willing to accept that I already had a daughter."

"If so, I think they're missing out." Elaine handed the picture back. "I always liked children anyway."

"Well… Maybe I could introduce you two to one another. If you're interested in another date," Desmond offered. He sounded like he was trying to hide some of nervousness. But Elaine still had to smile. What was there to make her say no after tonight?

"I would be very interested."

After a rather successful date, Elaine did go on a second date with Desmond which was a small picnic in the park, followed by a third for which Desmond gave her a small horse riding lesson on a beach. There were smaller meetings in between, where they simply enjoyed one another's company as they talked. Either at a café during lunch or just simply walking through the streets of London.

It was sometime after Desmond had been introduced to Elaine's family that he finally brought her to his London townhouse to meet his daughter.

"You 'ave a lovely 'ome," Elaine complimented as Desmond showed her inside the living room.

"Thank you. Though to be honest, I've been thinking of moving somewhere quieter in the future," he said. "As much as I like London, I think somewhere different after some years here might be good."

"It can't 'urt I suppose, but until you get around to that, I still think this 'ouse is nice."

"Is that you, Master?" a Scottish voice was heard from the kitchen, the owner of which soon came out carrying a tray with a teapot and cups. A much older man in a red suit with greying brown hair and thick beard.

"Ah, Raymond. This is Elaine. Elaine, Raymond."

"It's nice to meet you," said Elaine, giving a polite smile.

"Likewise, miss."

"Raymond? Is Johanna still upstairs?" Desmond asked.

"I believe she is still in her room."

"I'll go fetch her then. I'll be right back." As Desmond left to go up the stairs in the hallway, Elaine took a seat on the couch before Raymond set the tray on the coffee table and asked,

"How would you like your tea?"

"I'll take mine black with no sugar. Sil vous plait." After accepting her cup and and taking a sip from it, Elaine asked the butler, "So, 'ave you been working for Desmond long?"

"Since his early years in college, miss."

"'E must be a very interesting man to work for."

"With his job, there is undoubtedly interest to follow him." Raymond had a small smile on his face. "He's certainly one of a kind, if I do say so myself."

"Especially 'is jokes, to be 'onest."

"Ah, he's told some of them to you then."

"Sadly, 'e 'as." This was said with a slightly more joking tone to her voice. Footsteps were heard descending the stairs, and Desmond re-entered the room. Carrying his young daughter in his arms as she held an arm around the back of his neck and clung onto a teddy bear. She seemed a little shy as she mostly hid her face in her father's neck, though once or twice she would look out to Elaine with some curiosity in her red eyes.

"Allow me to introduce Johanna. Johanna, this is Elaine. The nice lady I told you about," said Desmond, smiling gently the young girl.

"Nice to meet you, Johanna." Elaine gave a kind smile. Johanna pulled her face a little more away from Desmond's neck.

"Hello," she said quietly, not quite meeting the older woman's eyes.

"Does your teddy 'ave a name?" asked Elaine as she looked at the cute toy.

"Sha Sha," Johanna replied. "Papa got him for my last birthday. Do you want to say hi?"

"Oui, why not?" Elaine stood up, giving a playful smile as she shuck one paw of the teddy bear. "Nice to meet you, Sha Sha."

"… Sha Sha likes you." Johanna gave a nervous grin.

"I'm glad to 'ear that. Sha Sha is lucky to 'ave a cute girl like you for a friend, I bet."

"N-not cute!" Johanna was blushing a bit, and Desmond responded with a small chuckle as he patted her head.

"Yes you are, honey bunch."

Johanna had grown used to Elaine's presence over the following months. Something that Elaine and Desmond had both been glad for. Their relationship was becoming more serious and they were truly fond of one another. If Johanna had not been comfortable with Elaine dating her father, it would have possibly been messy. But Johanna had managed to warm up to Elaine.

Desmond even sometimes took the young girl with himself and Elaine on outings. Something Elaine thought was a good idea. It gave a good chance to bond, and when Elaine had introduced her to her family, they seemed to become just as fond of the little girl. She must have had some sort of aura that made you want to adore her. Not that it wouldn't be justifiable.

Currently, they were having a picnic at the beach. The weather, while not hot, was still good weather for it and Johanna liked building sandcastles with her father and Elaine.

"That's where the throne will be," Johanna chirped as she pointed to the stacked sandcastle tower of the castle they had built so far.

"In the highest tower?" Desmond looked amused.

"Yeah! So the Queen can look all around her kingdom."

"No King?"

"'E's too lazy to do anything, so no one bothers to remember 'im," Elaine filled in with a small grin. The five year old giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Very lazy."

"Of course he is." Desmond chuckled. He had taken off his glasses a short time ago since the sunlight kept glaring off his glasses. While he was short-sighted and rarely wore contacts due to how awkward they tended to feel sometimes, having them off when his child and lover were close by along with their sand castle (which would be the best castle for ALL beach-goers to see if he had anything to say about it!), the need to wear those glasses was unneeded for the time being.

"The castle needs seashells," Johanna stood up and picked up an empty bucket.

"Just don't stray too far, and stay where we can see you. And don't go in the water," Desmond told her just before she went to collect the needed seashells. "The day just seems perfect, isn't it?" Desmond remarked to Elaine.

"It is. I can't think of a better way to spend it." Elaine smiled to Desmond and leaned over to briefly kiss his lips, teasingly pulling away before he could return his own kiss.

"Tease," he grumbled.

"You like it~."

"… Perhaps." Desmond smiled before he began scooping sand into his sand bucket. "I'm glad Johanna is happy to spend time with you. I wasn't sure how she would take to us dating, but she's really taken a shine to you."

"I suppose I just 'ave a way with kids," Elaine joked.

"Yes. … Elaine, there's something I want to ask you." Desmond cleared his throat. "You don't have to say yes, but I was thinking perhaps you might, like to move in with me?" Elaine was taken aback, a little caught off guard from this sudden request.

"Move in with you?" Elaine repeated. "Are you sure?"

"We don't have to sleep in the same bed right away if that makes you uncomfortable," he said. "I can have Raymond fix up one of the guest rooms to make it more acceptable for a permanent guest." Elaine considered the offer. It was a rather nice one, and there wasn't really a reason for them not to. Weighing up possible pros and cons, Elaine smiled to Desmond, and after kissing his cheek she nodded.

"That sounds wonderful!"

Elaine had to admit it was odd not waking up in her own home anymore, but she had grown to calling Desmond's home her own.

A nice routine of sorts had also developed. Getting up and getting ready for work, having breakfast, saying goodbye to Johanna and Raymond with Desmond and then walking on the way to work with Desmond, separating only when they reached the museum Desmond worked at and leaving Elaine walk the rest of the way to hers. They still met up for lunch most days. Finishing from work at a different time to Desmond, Elaine was normally back first at the house and Desmond would followed by Desmond about half an hour later.

They would then have dinner, spend some time with Johanna (either all three or Johanna and one of the adults), one of them (or Raymond, sometimes) would bring Johanna up for bed. Then if Elaine or Desmond had any they might finish up on something or other if they had any paperwork with them. Then for the rest of the evening, Elaine and Desmond would perhaps read, or play a small game of chess or something, or listen to Desmond play the piano.

The weekends would be relaxing. Maybe spend some time outside the house for a few hours, or outside the city even.

All in all, Elaine felt pretty lucky to be living here now.

They were finally sleeping in the same bed. It had first started when one day they had both been tired from a busy day at work, and Elaine had actually fallen asleep against Desmond. He had acted like a gentleman and had carried her upstairs. He had originally intended to bring Elaine to her own room, but his own tiredness seemed to get worse after going up the stairs.

So, those plans had changed to Desmond bringing Elaine to his room as it was closest to the stairs and then after placing Elaine on his bed, sleep in on the couch as the only other bedrooms were Raymond's and Johanna's. Elaine's room had previously been the guest bedroom, and Desmond didn't feel it would be proper sleeping on her bed without her knowledge.

Only Desmond ended up sleeping on his bed next to Elaine. But neither of them were really too bothered when they woke up the following day. So since then, Elaine pretty much slept in the same bed with Desmond.

It was nice. Warm and comfortable, and it just felt delightful to wake up with someone holding her or vice versa. A little cuddling now and then was a simple but wonderful feeling.

She never wanted it to end.

"Thank you, Elaine!"

It was Christmas Day, and the home was full of cheer. Elaine had already spent Christmas Eve with her family so she could spend the day here. Johanna looked especially excited by her presents from Santa Claus. She was also happy with the present that Elaine had given her. A small, musical snow globe.

"No need to say thanks, petit lapin," Elaine chuckled as she patted Johanna's head. She was sitting on the couch next to Desmond. "I just thought you would enjoy it as much as Santa's presents." Johanna put the snow globe on the coffee table before she crawled onto the couch and kissed Elaine's cheek.

"Don't I get a kiss as well?" asked Desmond, giving a childish pout. Johanna giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Desmond smirked lightly and pulled Johanna onto his lap and tickled her sides, making her shriek in laughter. Elaine sipped on her tea as she smiled.

"Did you get any presents?" Johanna asked, looking between the two of them.

"We're a bit old for Santa sadly, but we got something for each other so don't worry," Elaine told her.

"I think those brioches Raymond is making might be ready now," Desmond remarked. "Care to check?"

"Yes, please!" Johanna had quickly vacated the couch and swiftly moved towards the kitchen for her favourite snack. Elaine set her cup down and leaned over the side of the couch where she had left her present for Desmond and handed it to him. It was really two presents wrapped together as one, but Elaine hadn't been too sure if he would have liked either.

Desmond accepted it with a thank you and carefully removed the wrapping paper. Inside was a cologne bottle of his usual brand along with a limited edition orchestra album.

"Do you like?" Elaine asked. "I know you like classical, and I noticed you were running low on your cologne, so I thought you might at least appreciate them."

"And I thank you." Desmond pecked her cheek before taking a small, navy box out of his coat pocket. "I hope you like this. I know it's not much, but I thought it would look lovely on you."

Elaine accepted the box and took the lid off. There was a silver chain necklace inside, with a pendant shaped like a magnify glass with actual glass inside the circle, and a tiny white crystal at the top of it.

"It's beautiful, merci beacoup!" Elaine leaned in to kiss both of Desmond's cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it. May I put it on?"

"Of course." Elaine turned her back to him after handing the box back to him, and held her hair out of the way as Desmond put it around her neck. Once it was securely fastened, Elaine stood up to look in the nearby mirror and admired it. "It's wonderful, Desmond."

"It looks more wonderful on you," he said, stepping in behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I also thought that since the glass does magnify it might have a practical use for you as well."

"It will definitely come in 'andy at work." Elaine turned around to wrap her arms around Desmond's neck and leaned in to kiss him. She smiled at him as she pulled away. "Je t'aime, Desmond." Desmond chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, darling."

Elaine leaned her head against Desmond's naked chest, his arm around her shoulder as they laid in bed. A small, lazy smile playing on her lips. They had just made love. Wonderful, passionate love. It had been a first time for her, and by God was it worth the wait. She inwardly sighed in bliss as Desmond stroked her hair, every now and then kissing the top of her head.

"That was wonderful," Desmond murmured.

"It was." Elaine moved one hand to hold onto Desmond's free hand. "I'm glad it was with you."

I'm honoured to have been your first." Desmond tilted her chin up and kissed her. He smirked after they broke the kiss. "You make such cute sounds and faces, did you know that?"

"Sh-shut up!" Elaine muttered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"And when you blush."

"Jerk!" Desmond chuckled and kissed her head.

"I'm your jerk though, aren't I?"

"I suppose you are."

"Good."

"It's a lovely night," Desmond remarked as he walked with Elaine through the park. The skies were clear, revealing all of the twinkling lights in the night sky. The only thing missing was the moon being full and shinning down.

"Perfect really," Elaine agreed. "Perfect night for a stroll."

Desmond hummed as they turned a corner. It was fairly quiet that evening, apart from the twittering of birds. They hadn't even run into anybody else so far.

"We would have been together now for about…" Desmond paused his words to think carefully over the dates. "A year two months ago, yes?"

"That sounds about right."

"Yes. And a good year it's been." Desmond cleared his throat, sounding slightly nervous. "There's, actually something else I have to ask you."

"What?"

"Well, it's just that…" Desmond stopped however. The droplets of rain began to fall and Desmond cursed. "Damn rain!"

"There's a gazebo over there," Elaine said, before tugging Desmond's arm in the direction of the structure. By the time they were under the roof, they were slightly wet but it was nothing compared to possible drenching they would have received had they stayed out in the rain any longer.

"This certainly wasn't expected," Desmond muttered, looking at the rain in slight disdain. "But hopefully it will pass soon."

"It will 'ave to eventually," said Elaine.

"I'm still rather frustrated. Although, I suppose I really should have checked the weather report before suggesting this walk."

"You really seem annoyed by the rain."

"Considering what I was going to ask, it does somewhat wreck the moment."

"What moment?" Elaine asked, raising a brow. "I would think the two of us under a gazebo while it's raining could be considered a moment." Desmond looked around, appearing to take Elaine's words into consideration.

"You may be right."

"So, what were you going to ask me?"

"Ah, yes. The question." Desmond coughed a little before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small, black box. "Elaine, I'm not sure how to ask this without sounding rather cliché, but we both know we love each other. I didn't think I would have anyone as close to me as Lucy was. But you've already proven that wrong. So, I have no doubt about what I want to ask you." Desmond kept a straight face as he opened the box, and Elaine's heart skipped a beat. Inside was a silver ring with a small blue stone in the middle, with a tiny diamond on either side of it.

"Marry me?" he asked. Elaine couldn't stop herself staring at the ring. After a moment or two, Elaine brought herself back to reality and grinned up and Desmond and quickly hugged him.

"Oui, oui!" She was stifling her excited giggle as she reached down to pick up the ring and place it on her ring finger. "It's perfect!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Desmond was grinning himself now and had grabbed Elaine by the waist to pull her in for a deep kiss. "So very glad," he murmured after they broke away. "I know Johanna will be happy."

"You think so?"

"Well, she helped with picking the ring," he said. "So unless she misunderstood what I told about you possibly being her step-mother, I think she'll be very happy with this arrangement."

While they hadn't exactly picked a date, Desmond had agreed with Elaine on the wedding being around late summer the following year. It felt like the right amount of time for them, and it gave them time to get some work done before they would start with the planning.

Raymond had been delighted by the news, and Johanna had been very happy as well.

Everything just seemed to be going well.

"Desmond?" Elaine had a cheery smile as she entered the living room just as Desmond came through the front door that December night. He had been a bit late, but had already called ahead to let Raymond know. It didn't bother Elaine much since the news could wait a little longer until now.

"You look cheerful. Something I should know?" asked Desmond as he kissed Elaine's cheek. He had seemed slightly… troubled when he first came in, but since Desmond already inquired to her cheerful mood, she decided to reveal that news first.

"Maybe. But you 'ave to guess," Elaine told him.

"Guess?" Desmond frowned.

"Oui," Elaine confirmed, giving a faint smirk as she grabbed his free hand and placed it against her stomach. "Guess."

Desmond looked down to where his hand was, and it only took a few minutes before his eyes lit up.

"You're…?"

"Oui." Elaine pecked his lips. "We're 'aving a baby."

Desmond began to smile and hugged Elaine tightly as he placed chaste kisses against her neck.

"That is fantastic news, darling!" He looked back at her. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"According to the doctor, about three weeks."

"Have you told Johanna and Raymond?"

"Raymond knows. But I thought you would prefer to tell Johanna with me." Elaine kissed his cheek. "Are you okay? You looked a little troubled when you came in."

"I'm… I'm fine. Really. Just…" Desmond rubbed the back of his neck. "A bit of trouble with some work is all."

"Do you need anything?"

"No… No, I'm just fine." Desmond then smiled to Elaine and gently ticked Elaine's belly. "We're going to have a wonderful baby. I just know it."

February had been a calm month in the beginning. Elaine was three months along, and while she hadn't started showing she was still excited. Johanna had also taken the news of being an older sister quite well, and had even tried to pick names for her new sibling. And while nothing was set, they were considering finding out the gender next month. They hadn't started picking out names just yet, but Elaine had a few in mind. Jaques, Klaus, Rosalie (Rose for short), Emily and Lily felt like good names.

It was also decided to postpone the wedding until the baby was born. Just so there wouldn't be much stress.

She had gone to visit her parents one weekend. Just a simple trip it was meant to be. And it was. She had arrived at their home, enjoyed the weekend in their company and left. Of course due to delays, Elaine ended up arriving back in London fairly late. It was actually after half ten at night by the time she was walking home. She felt glad she had called earlier on in the day to let Desmond know she would be late.

She would imagine Desmond would just be heading to bed now. Johanna most likely asleep at this stage. Raymond would be late home himself tonight, though Elaine couldn't recall what he was doing.

Elaine frowned though as she saw a dark car up the street. Right outside of the house. At first, she thought she might have over reacted but the faint sound of a gunshot bang made her feet move swifter, and swifter still when she saw an older man step outside with two bodyguards wearing the same, dark ink blue uniforms, carrying a struggling Johanna.

"'EY!" Elaine couldn't stop herself yelling as she began to run towards them. Rationality be damned, they were not taking away her future daughter!

The brutes however didn't pay her any mind. One of them just casually swung his arm, hitting Elaine around the stomach and sending her to the ground. She groaned in pain, and forced herself weakly to get on her knees. She thought she heard the old man say something, but she couldn't make it out clearly. But looking back up, she just saw them shutting the doors after getting inside the car before Elaine got up and quickly ran towards the car.

The windows were tinted black, so she couldn't see inside. But Elaine guessed the older man was in the back with Johanna so she tried to open the back doors. She could hear the six year old shrieking for Elaine so the Frenchwoman made the right guess. But no sooner had Elaine started tugging on the door handle of the car did it pull away, making Elaine stumble a bit as she tried to hold on but was forced to let go.

Her hands shuck a little as she stepped back. Watching the car drive off into the distance, and disappear around a corner. Even if she had a car, it would be pointless to try and get into a car chase as they would no doubt take many turns to lose her, especially with the head start they had. Remembering the gunshot from earlier, she rushed back to the still open front door.

Desmond was lying on his front on the hallway floor, blood seeping into the carpet. The faint groan emitting from him was the only comfort, and even then only because it showed he was still alive.

"Desmond!" Elaine quickly dropped to his side, her heart racing as she nearly failed to breathe. "What 'appened?!"

"They… They took her…" Desmond forced himself to look up at Elaine. His eyes were half lidded and there was some pain etched in his face.

"Master?!" Elaine looked to the doorway just to see Raymond run inside. A shocked look on his face. Elaine couldn't stop herself giving an order.

"Call an ambulance!" Raymond was already making his way to the kitchen where the phone was. Elaine returned her attention to her fiancé. "You'll be okay. We'll get an ambulance, then we'll get those scum who took Johanna," Elaine said. Her voice was shaky, but she did her best to sound reassuring. Trying to ignore her own fear and… And that… Slight pain around her abdomen.

Elaine couldn't stop her hand clutching there, then biting down on her lip. Was she having a mis… This couldn't honestly be happening. Not now. Luck couldn't honestly be this bad.

"R-Raymond…?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hawthorne," the doctor said with a small sigh. "But you lost the baby."

Elaine shut her eyes tightly as she sat on the examination table. After arriving at the hospital with Desmond and Raymond, she had to see a separate doctor for the pain she had felt. This was officially the most horrendous day possible. Johanna was kidnapped, her love was wounded and they lost their unborn child through miscarriage.

"Merci," Elaine muttered after taking a deep inhale of breath and blinking away tears, fighting for release. "I 'ave to go see my fiancé."

"If there's anything-."

"I 'ave to go." Elaine didn't care if she sounded rude. She just wanted to see how Desmond was doing. Walking down a few halls, she spotted Raymond heading towards her direction and quickly moved towards him.

"Miss, are you alright?" Raymond was the first to ask once Elaine reached him. She shut her eyes and shuck her head.

"No. Not at all."

"… I see." Raymond seemed to quickly understand what Elaine meant if the frown on his face meant anything. "I'm so sorry."

"Merci. Where's Desmond?" Elaine immediately asked. She needed to know. Now.

"Just a few doors up ahead. The doctors were able to remove the bullet," Raymond explained as they walked again. "And he should recover with ease, though once he wake up he should rest from the blood loss."

"'E's alive. That's all that matters."

Desmond looked… peaceful, as he laid on the bed. His glasses were resting on the side table, and he was attached to an IV drip and blood bag. He didn't appear to be disturbed by any dreams for the moment. Elaine took a seat and moved closer to the bed and took his hand in hers. Giving it a light squeeze.

"Do you wish me to tell the news to Master?" Raymond asked.

"… If I'm not 'ere when 'e wakes up, or asleep." Desmond trusted his butler. Elaine was sure that for Desmond to learn of the miscarriage from Raymond would be better then to learn from a doctor after she had. If she had to, she would be the one to tell him, but for now she just want him to recover.

Elaine hadn't looked at any clock as she sat by Desmond's bed in silence. But a great amount of time must have passed as she had eventually fallen asleep from tiredness. Resting her head on the bed as she still held his hand.

But she did begin to wake eventually. The familiar stroking of her hair felt comforting. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head up. Desmond, wearing his glasses again, had appeared to have been staring ahead at the wall ahead of him. Glaring in frustration.

"Desmond?"

He looked down to Elaine, his expression changing immediately and softened.

"Elaine… Thank goodness you're okay." He gripped her shoulder and pulled her up and into a tight hug. "I'm so very happy," he mumbled against her neck. Elaine glanced around for a moment, before asking in a low voice,

"Where's Raymond?"

"He's getting tea."

"'As 'e… told you…?"

"He did." Desmond's voice seemed to have a slight shakiness, but seemed to be making a strong effort to not show it. "And I'm sorry. I truly am."

"Don't apologise," Elaine sniffed as she returned his hug, and blinked back tears. "It's not your fault."

"Maybe not directly but…" Desmond swallowed. "Did… did you happen to see anything peculiar before you found me?"

"Those men who stole Johanna!" Elaine was quick to answer. "I tried to stop them, I swear but one of them 'it me to the ground and I couldn't open the car door open."

"Which one did it?" Desmond pulled away from the hug, still holding her shoulders as his eyes took a slightly dark look. "That… That, bastard assisted stealing our Johanna, and losing our baby!"

"One of the two in uniform. I'm not too sure which one."

"… I still feel responsible in a way..." Desmond's lips went into a frown. "I should have…" He gave a groan of frustration.

"Should 'ave what?" Elaine reached to take his hands off her shoulders and squeezed them tightly in reassurance. Desmond stared down at their hands for a few moments before he looked back up at her.

"You know I love you, yes?"

"Of course, and I love you."

"Even if I… kept quiet about some things from my past I wanted to forget?"

"… As long as you explained everything, I wouldn't abandon you." Desmond sighed and gestured to a spot on the bed for Elaine to sit on.

"Then, I should probably explain some details to you. Starting from my childhood."

Hershel Bronev. That was his birth name. Until his parents were kidnapped by the group called Targent because of their knowledge of the Azran race. After that, he gave his name to his younger brother and took up a new name himself once he was adopted into the Sycamore family.

His mother had died some years ago, and his father? Well, Elaine had a glimpse of him before finding the injured Desmond. The same man who stole Johanna and shot his son for refusing to join this 'orrible group.

Shot. His son.

"I can't believe it…" Elaine muttered, scowling. "What sort of father does that to 'is son?!"

"One who has clearly lost his sense of humanity," Desmond said dryly before taking Elaine's hand again. "Elaine, I… I love you. But after losing both of our children… I stalled on gaining revenge up to now, but they crossed a line." Desmond seemed incredibly serious. A dark look coming to his eyes. "I plan to make Targent pay, and the Azran as well. Even if I have to become a villain myself.

"I'm saying this, because I want to give you a chance to leave before you're dragged any further in then you already are. Though, there are some parts where I will need your help. Whether or not you decide to join, I would appreciate it that you can at least assist me in translating Azran glyphs."

"… I'm staying with you," Elaine said firmly. "This isn't what I 'ad in mind when I agreed to be your wife, but I'll be damned if I runaway now. I loved Johanna and I love you. I refuse to abandon you know. We need each other."

"… Thank you." Desmond leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I promise, if we do somehow get caught by the law, I'll take full responsibility. I'll say I forced you."

"You're acting like you expect us to be caught."

"The exact opposite actually. But it doesn't hurt to have at least one thing prepared." Desmond leaned his head against Elaine's shoulder. "We'll talk more about this later, okay?"

"Oui. Just rest. You deserve it," Elaine murmured as she put an arm around his shoulder. She felt Desmond's move around her waist. His hand against her stomach. "I'm guessing we'll 'ave to delay the wedding further?"

"I'm afraid so. At least we didn't confirm any dates yet."

"True, true." Elaine held onto Desmond's hand. It could be appreciated that he tried to lighten the mood a little, even if it was a little half-hearted. "I'm still going to miss our baby."

"I know. So will I." Elaine felt Desmond's chin shift on her shoulder before his hand came to her cheek and wiped some tears away that Elaine hadn't been aware had started to fall down her cheeks. "I know it hurts, but we'll get through this."

"I know we will."

"Let's just… Take some time to grieve. Then we'll plan out what we will do then."


End file.
